Overstepping Boundaries
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sometimes with his happy go lucky, shits and giggles attitude, and candy addiction its easy to forget that Gabriel is an all powerful Archangel. That is, until Dean says something a bit too far out of line and it sets their all powerful archangel off. How do you calm down an archangel without getting smote?


**There is one way to calm an archangel down when one forgets just how dangerous they are and sets them off!**

* * *

"You don't know anything about me! You have no idea _what_ I'm capable of!", he growled.

Gabriel's eyes began to glow that unnatural archangel gold, fists clenched at his sides tight enough to reveal white knuckles, power was visibly twirling up his arms. Lightning crackled and three pairs of wings were illuminated by holy light.

Sam backed away in caution, pulling Dean back with him, his brother had gone too far this time and it was in moments like these that he wished his older brother could retain some type of discretion for situations he knew called for it.

This was bad, this was oh so bad,

They had made enemies of many many powerful creatures, but this was an archangel they were talking about.

Nothing was stronger then an archangel save for God Himself and they had little chance of Him coming to their rescue at the moment.

"I'm gonna shoot him!"

"You'll only make it worse Dean! Let me think! Let me think!"

"Well think faster!"

That was not helping!

They were running out of options here, and they needed help as of yesterday. Sam let out a groan as the rooms atmosphere intensified at the command of the Archangel controlling it.

Is this how they were going to go?

After everything they had been through, this was how the world was going to say 'so long'?

* * *

Unbeknownst to the other, two heads turned up at the same time, looking in from different directions but towards the same thing.

Eyes narrowed.

And then they both stood.

* * *

The fact about angels and their vessel is that they are connected in a way that no one really understands.

And the connection between an Archangel and their true vessel is much much stronger, they are basically the same person in two separate bodies, or something like that.

That being said, Michael and Lucifer both knew the moment something had dared threaten their true vessels. Never had they thought that they would come to find their dearest baby brother to be the one who overstepped boundaries set forth by old code.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, leaning forward slightly in amusement.

"Gabriel, getting a bit too big for our britches are we?"

Michael stood up straighter, a hand coming up to rest on his hip, his eyes narrowed only slightly.

"Little brother, calm yourself, before you do something you will regret."

Their darling baby brother merely growled in further irritation as he stalked forward completely ignoring the warning passed in his direction from the two clearly superior powerhouses.

Michael looked over at Lucifer, and Lucifer exchanged a glance with Michael.

They shared a smirk.

"When was the last time you groomed those wings you keep showing us Gabriel?"

All eyes, but the ones to the man called on, turned to look at Lucifer. The blonde gave a fleeting smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What have you done to you grace little brother?"

Though he never confirmed it, they swore that there had been an appearance of a small smile that had passed over Michael's features.

They were enjoying this.

"How long has it been since you got yourself a good nights rest?"

Both elder angels took a step forward and crossed slowly to stand behind their younger brother.

"Have you honestly been eating all of those sweets Gabriel?"

The Messenger went completely still, listening intently to what his brothers were saying. A blush swept over his face.

"When was the last time you had a check up with dear Raphael?"

"You need to eat more vegetables!"

"These wings of yours need washing."

Michael brushed a hand over his shoulders and Lucifer reached out to tap at his belly.

"Are you coming down with something?"

"You look absolutely spent, baby brother."

Gabriel mumbled softly to himself, his anger having faded at his brothers' consistent babying, and he looked down kicking at the ground softly. A deep blush had taken over his features and he looked like he wanted to curl up and hide in embarrassment.

"Guys _stoooop!_ You're embarrassing me!"

Lucifer ruffled his hair in his form of response, "Don't worry, we'll take care of you!"

"Come, you refuse to care for yourself, big brother will do so now."

Dean finally snorted, no longer frightened for his life under the threat of an angry archangel, and turned to give an amused look to his brother.

"Ha! Big bad archangel my ass!"

Gabriel turned a glare on him, fists clenching, and Michael made a scolding sound.

"Don't you dare little one, mind your language."

" _Miiiikey!_ "


End file.
